The Center for Rehabilitation Research using Large Datasets (CRRLD) was funded in 2010 to build scientific capacity among rehabilitation scientists in research using large healthcare and administrative datasets. In response to RFA HD-15-010, we propose to transform the currently funded Center into a new and expanded P2C Center for Large Data Research and Data Sharing in Rehabilitation. The new Center will continue to build scientific capacity in large data research by focusing on education and learning experiences designed to promote collaborative research through our successful pilot studies and visiting scholar programs. The goal of the P2C Center will expand from that of the CRRLD to include an important new focus on data sharing and archiving information from completed rehabilitation research studies. This new focus addresses recent federal requirements for sharing information and data from research studies supported by government funding. The new program will result in valuable datasets becoming available for secondary data analysis by rehabilitation and disability investigators. The transformed P2C Center will address the following Specific Aims. Aim 1: Develop Education and Training Programs. Aim 2: Facilitate Interdisciplinary Collaboration. Aim 3: Support Pilot Studies. Each of these aims will include activities and learning experiences involving the P2C Center's two focus areas: developing skills and expertise in large data research, and creating an infrastructure and activities to support archiving and sharing information from completed rehabilitation research studies. For example, for Aim 3, two types of pilot studies will be supported: studies involving research using large datasets and studies that involve archiving data from completed rehabilitation research investigations. Both types of pilot studies will include mentoring and collaboration with faculty members from the Center's consortium institutions. The consortium includes research teams from the University of Texas Medical Branch, Cornell University, and the University of Michigan at Ann Arbor. The transformed center will expand our successful Rehabilitation Data Directory with the creation of an archiving and data sharing portal. The portal will provide access to archived datasets along with information and learning opportunities related to data sharing. The P2C Center will build scientific capacity in important new areas related to health care reform and large data research that will advance rehabilitation science and practice.